Over the Rain
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: Face à face. Cheveux blonds, cheveux noirs. Yeux bleus dans yeux noirs. Peau blanche contre peau bronzée. Ils se retrouvent enfin. Et la pluie qui tombe, encore et encore...


**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Masashi Kishimoto. La musique, elle, je vous conseille vivement d'aller l'écouter tout en lisant sur le blog de Damnation Amoureuse. Cherchez sur Google, vous trouverez. Le nom c'est Misguided Ghosts de Paramore il me semble (mais sans la voix !)

**Rated** : Oh, un tout petit shonen-ai. A peine K+ !

**Résumé** : Face à face au milieu de la rue. Cheveux blonds, cheveux noirs. A lire avec Misguided Ghosts (version instrumentale trouvée sur le blog de Damnation Amoureuse).

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol, ruisselaient dans le caniveau, encore et encore. Et puis il y avait eux. Face à face au milieu de la rue, sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas, trempant leurs vêtements. Cheveux blonds, cheveux noirs. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du déluge qui leur tombait dessus. Puis le plus petit prit la parole.<p>

- Sasuke... Tu es revenu.

- Oui.

Un mot, un seul. Trois lettres. Mais le blond semblait savoir tout ce que ce mot voulait dire. "Je suis là, je ne partirai plus. Je ne te laisserais pas, je te le jure. Parle moi." Alors son visage s'éclaira, un sourire apparu. Il s'avança, se plaça devant le brun. Yeux bleus dans yeux noirs. Les gouttes ruisselaient dans leurs cheveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour toi.

Le minimum. Pas de grandes phrases, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Le sourire du blond s'accentua. Il s'aperçut que Sasuke ne le dépassait pas tant que ça, finalement. A peine quelques centimètres. Son ami s'agita, un éclair de frustration traversant ses yeux. Il combla enfin la distance qui les séparait, plaquant ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre dans un baiser désespéré. Peau blanche contre peau dorée. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et Sasuke souffla :

- Naruto...

Il voulait parler, n'y arrivait pas. Il serra le blond contre lui, posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, caressant son cou et sa peau nue. Naruto sourit.

- Je sais.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis que Naruto et lui avaient fait l'amour un soir, un an plus tôt, après une bataille. Dès que l'Uzumaki lui avait dit les mots il avait souhaité les lui dire aussi, de toute ses forces. Ils ne sortaient pas. Mais maintenant... Son frère était mort, lui avouant son secret. Il savait que le Conseil était l'instigateur de tout ça. Mais... il était fatigué de la vengeance. Et le Conseil avait été emprisonné quand Naruto était devenu Hokage, un mois auparavant. Alors il était revenu. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux blonds, respirant leur odeur. Soudain il les dit. Les mots.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de son amant s'écarquillèrent. Joie, stupeur, larmes. Naruto se mit à pleurer, blottit dans les bras de son compagnon qui le serrait à lui briser les côtes. Le plus petit respirait par à-coups, le nez dans le cou de son amant. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Sourit à travers ses larmes. Et dit dans un murmure, à l'oreille de Sasuke :

- Moi aussi.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle. Larme qu'un pouce bruni et un peu calleux essuya. Ils étaient toujours là, debouts l'un contre l'autre, trempés. Alors, la pluie dans leurs coeurs s'arrêta. Le soleil apparut, les illuminant de ses rayons dorés. Et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui les observait, sous le parapluie de son professeur aux cheveux gris sourit. Ils étaient illuminé de l'intérieur. Et l'averse ne stoppait pas... Sauf pour eux.

_Over the Rain, the Sun._

* * *

><p>Auteure : Alors, ça vous a plu ?<p>

Sasuke *regard noir* : A cause de toi, Naru a chopé la mort !

Naruto *reniflant emmitouflé dans des couvertures* : Voui, bais au boins, elle dous a bas zébarés bendant dix ans cedde fois !

Auteure *se rongeant les ongles* : Oui, et je suis sûre que tu t'occupe très bien de lui !

Sasuke *croisant les bras, air boudeur* : Mouais...

Naruto : Allez, Sasu, aboue que l'idée d'as blu au débart !

Sasuke *soupir blasé* : Moui, un peu.

Naruto *grand sourire* : Je le zabait ! Du as droubé qu'on édais bignon enzembles !

Sasuke *rougit en gromellant dans sa barbe inexistante*

Auteure : Alors, si même Sasuke aime, rewiew ?


End file.
